Roses Wilt
by liast44ts
Summary: Rose Tyler is dying. Separation from the TARDIS is killing her. But when a mysterious stranger shows up will she be able to accept his help? And will he be willing to help her in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Rose sighed for the fifth time, "I would like to know what you hope to accomplish on my planet," She not so much asked as demanded from the man sitting across from her.

He just smirked, "And why, of all the stupid apes on this planet, should I tell you?"

"Because, i happen to be the only one who can get you out of here, unless of course you're here to cause harm to the inhabitants of this planet." She was getting fed up with him.

"And what if I _want_ to be here? Maybe I enjoy your company," He refused to wipe that infuriating smirk off of his face.

"Well, that might be so. But for some reason I doubt that you want to spend that much time with me." She was about ready to walk out of the room and have him taken back to his cell.

"And what makes you think that? You don't know me, or anything about me for that matter. Why else would you be in here interrogating me?"

It was her turn to smile, ""I actually know a lot more than you think," She stood up and went to exit the room, but paused next to the guard, "Make sure no one gives him aspirin, he's allergic to it."

Rose had him brought up to her office this time instead of going to see him in the dark, gloomy interrogation room.

The prisoner gave her a lazy smile. The guards exited the room and he wiped the smile off of his face, completely serious now. "How do you know I'm allergic to aspirin?" He demanded.

She just smiled, enjoying knowing something he didn't, "Why should I tell you? You won't tell me what I want to know so I'll be happy to return the favor."

"Well, maybe I would be more inclined to cooperate if you removed these handcuffs." He hinted not so subtly.

Rose just waved her hand in an unconcerned fashion, "You already did that the moment the guards left."

He paused a moment to reevaluate the woman sitting in front of him before asking, "How did you know that?" dropping the cuffs from his wrists.

"Same way I know that if you ever give me your name it won't be your given one, but rather the name you gave yourself. Most likely a title. And that you are likely a thousand years old or so, and are allergic to aspirin. And you will never find out how that is unless you answer my questions."

He sat there for a few seconds before speaking, "What do you want to know?"

Rose gazed at him for a moment before deciding, "Let's start with your name."

He grinned, "Well that's an easy one. I'm The Master, but you could also call me Harry Saxon, next?"

"Hmm, should have guessed. Well, Master, what are your intentions on Earth?"

"I actually have no intentions to cause your planet any harm, at least not yet. Now, how do I look? Haven't seen this face before."

Much to his surprise she didn't seem confused by his question. Although he really shouldn't have been seeing as she already knew so much about him.

Rose opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out a small hand mirror and passed it to him over the table.

"Hmm," He murmured, "Not bad. Definitely better than that old one two faces ago. Nice cheekbones. Great hair," Rose choked and he lifted his eyes to her curiously, "What?"

She rushed to regain her composure, "Nothing, it's nothing. Just a reminder."

He raised a eyebrow, "A reminder of what exactly, miss…"

She glared at him, 'An old friend. And it's Miss. Tyler. Rose Tyler."

Master eyed her, "And why would that cause you to choke?"

She glared at him even harder, "That is none of your business," And suddenly she deflated, resting her head back on her chair, "I'm so tired, Harry. And I know you don't care, but no one else would understand. I don't belong here and neither do you," She paused before raising her head to look him in the eye and replaced her mask, "How did you get here?"

He seemed to be amused by her question, "I don't know. Probably Earth's gravity pulling me in or some teleportation device."

"That's not what I meant. How did you get to this universe. I know you are from the Prime Universe, Time Lords don't exist here after all. So how did you get here?"

The Master stood abruptly, "How do you know about Time Lords if we don't exist here? And how do you know about other universes?" He demanded.

She just smiled, hiding her exhaustion behind the mask, "You already know that Harry. But if I really must spell it out for you, I'm not from this universe. I'm from yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Doctor Who, that right belongs to BBC.**

"So," the prisoner drawled, "What information do you want now?"

Rose ignored his question, "I'm having you moved. You are going to be staying at the Tyler Manor. Do you have any objections?"

"Hmm," the Master hummed, "Why?"

"I don't trust Torchwood to not dissect you while I'm not here."

"But I thought you were one of the big bosses here, wouldn't they listen to you?"

Rose rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation, "Yeah, but I don't control everything, and they don't always listen to me. Some of our people want to do tests on you and probably will if they are given the chance. So, I'm not giving them that chance."

"So, the Tyler Manor? I didn't know you were rich,"

"'M not. My dad is. He's the current head of Torchwood and the creator of some health drink." She pushed her hair behind her ear, "Anyways. I'm having you moved in an hour. See you then."

She pushed a button on her desk and his guards entered the room to escort him back to his cell.

"See you then!" He winked at her.

"So, this is the room my mum said you can use," Rose gestured into the bedroom from the hallway, "Hope it suits your needs, blah blah blah. Behave or I might let the scientists get a hold of you."

He surveyed the room before giving his slight approval.

"Well, dinner's in an hour if you want to join us, but that isn't necessary. I'm pretty sure you could go three more days without food." She offered him a change of clothes, "Are you gonna have some weird fashion sense? Like wearing leather, or big coats, or long scarves or something like that?"

The Master gave her a weird look before laughing, "I can't believe I didn't see it before! You were one of Thete's little pets, weren't you?"

She just smiled instead of getting upset, "If by pets you mean companions then yes, I was. And I can honestly say that I expected you to have realized that already."

"Yeah, well, I've been a bit occupied with the little apes that have been poking and prodding at me, wanting to dissect me." He made an excuse.

"Humans, not apes," she corrected absentmindedly, "But I would have thought that your 'Superior Time Lord physiology' would have allowed you to connect the dots while being poked and prodded as you put it," He glared at her, but she ignored it, "Now if you come to dinner you need to behave yourself. My mum dislikes you already 'cause you're the same species as the Doctor and will slap you if given the opportunity."

He snorted unbelieving, "Yeah, of course."

Rose stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I mean it. She slapped the Doctor when he brought me home a year late, that was before she knew who he was but she never liked him and he never got over it. So _behave,_ I won't protect you if you do something stupid."

"Fine, I'll be a good boy. Happy?"

* * *

"That was horrible, your mother is horrible!" Master exclaimed once inside his room, rubbing his swollen cheek.

Rose snorted, 'Oh please, you were the one who insulted her cooking. She doesn't normally cook, you know. Made dinner just for you. And you insulted it."

The Master gaped at her with mock offense,"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know that. And there _was_ too much garlic in the sauce."

"It was perfectly fine. And even if that was true you shouldn't say so, I know you don't understand the concept of having manners but it was rude."

"Hmph, I'm a Time Lord. Our taste-buds are much more refined than you silly apes, so I can tell you for sure that your mother needs to work on her cooking. And if I didn't tell her she wouldn't know to fix it. So I was doing her a favor," He defended himself.

Rose just shook her head in exasperation, "Whatever. I'm going to bed. Please don't burn down the house while I'm sleeping, Kay." She exited the room.

"Fine,"he grumbled, "Go waste half of your life doing nothing at all,"

Rose poked her head back in the room, "What was that?"

"Nothing, just that you humans waste so much of your short lives on your circadian rhythm. Kind of wasteful if you know what I mean," He answered.

"I normally don't sleep as much as other humans, just so you know. I haven't slept since you arrived. So I need to recuperate. G'night."


End file.
